


Sweat

by chrisonfire



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Jaejoong is easily entertained





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> yunjae isn't dead shut up

Jaejoong was bored. He was alone, lying on Yunho's bed, reading. Waiting for Yunho to get home. They didn't have plans for today, but Jaejoong didn't care and he knew Yunho wouldn't mind either - they had a free day today and the other members either couldn't hear them or pretended not to notice.  
The noise of the front door opening startled Jaejoong. He startled, but then started reading again. Right on schedule, Yunho arrived in his room.  
“What are you doing on my bed?” The leader was pretty sure he knew, but he didn't want to make assumptions.  
“Waiting for you to join me,” Jaejoong replied, setting the book on the floor and leaning back to look at Yunho.  
Yunho didn't waste time in following the request, climbing on top of Jaejoong and grinding down. They kissed and Jaejoong struggled to pull off Yunho's shirt. The younger boy sat up to get it off himself, and then leaned back down to push up Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong pulled it off while Yunho's tongue played with his nipples. He whined and pushed up against Yunho in an effort to get more.  
Yunho moved down, closing his mouth around the bulge in Jaejoong’s sweatpants. The older boy pushed his hips up and Yunho looked up at him before tugging his pants down. He leaned back down and lapped at Jaejoong's tip. He teased with his tongue, enjoying the other's noises, before closing his mouth around him. He sucked gently, and Jaejoong whined. At some point he pushed one of his fingers inside him, but Jaejoong didn't notice until it brushed against his spot.  
Jaejoong moaned and pushed up into Yunho's mouth, another finger entering him. He tried to grind down against the fingers while also getting more of himself inside Yunho. Yunho pulled his mouth off of Jaejoong and started kissing and biting his thighs instead, a third finger inside Jaejoong while he stroked the spot inside him and made the older boy whimper. His hips rolled on Yunho's fingers, and he started mumbling to himself.  
Yunho stopped. “What was that?”  
“Fuck me, fuck me,” Jaejoong pleaded. Yunho smirked to himself before pulling off of Jaejoong. He ignored the resulting whimper and shoved himself in dry. Jaejoong cried out, but Yunho knew from experience that he liked it.  
Pain soon receded to pleasure and Jaejoong pushed against Yunho. “Let me ride you,” he begged, looking up at the leader.  
Yunho obediently flipped them over, and Jaejoong started moving at a much faster pace. He bounced on top of Yunho, ignoring the other's whines. “I'm gonna come, you can't-” He broke off with a moan as Jaejoong found his spot and arched. He clawed at Yunho's chest, and Yunho came with a whimper inside him.  
Jaejoong didn't stop. He rode Yunho harder, letting out little gasps when he hit his spot. Yunho was crying, oversensitive as pleasure mixed with pain. He squirmed and soon he was close again, Jaejoong relentless in his movement.  
“Ah, ah, Jaejoong,” Yunho whined. “I'll come again if you- ah, keep this up.” Jaejoong ignored him and started stroking himself.  
They moved together, Yunho pushing his head back into the pillow and gripping Jaejoong's hips almost painfully. With a cry, Jaejoong came over Yunho's chest, triggering Yunho's second release. They fell back on each other, panting and Yunho cradling Jaejoong.  
“Yunho, the door.” Jaejoong pointed. Yunho had left it open.  
The leader flushed. “Oh well.”

**Author's Note:**

> called this "highly intellectual material" when explaining to my english teacher what I was writing


End file.
